


The Auction

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM Scene, Hidden Lotura LOL, M/M, Matt is a great friend, Mild descriptions of BDSM scenes, Nudity, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, bdsm club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: It had been two years since the last time Shiro had been in the 'Bonded Thrill Club'. He felt as if he wasn't that man anymore, not after Afghanistan. There was no way he could give in to his domineering side again, wasn't it?Cue to his best friend dragging him to a mock slave auction that the club was hosting. Damn you, Matt...





	The Auction

He didn’t know how Matt convinced him to go at all.

“Come on, bro!” Matt laughed from behind his fox mask “Try not to look like a scared rabbit. It’s not your first time in the club.”

By ‘the club’, Matt meant the _Bonded Thrill Club_. That was probably the most famous BDSM club in town, and the most exquisite one. Members could only enter with a formal invite. It was a discrete building on the outside, but the inside seemed like a Stanley Kubrick feverish dream, with a sumptuous entrance hall and other magnificent areas.

The bouncer let them enter without any problems after they presented their membership cards. He raised one eyebrow at Shiro.

“Long time no see.” he commented after giving Shiro his card back.

Shiro tried not to feel self-conscious, but it was hard for him to feel comfortable behind his mask.

The wolf mask seemed to be too big on Shiro’s face, even if he knew that that was actually impossible, since that was the same mask he had always used two years ago. However, two years ago he didn’t made a distinction between himself and… well, another side of himself. Now, he felt… weird.

He couldn’t name how he was feeling.

Damn… it had been a while…

He hated to admit, but he missed this place.

(He also missed how comfortable he used to feel, but now he was having difficulties to distinguish himself in the midst of his own mind sometimes)

The ground floor was just as he remembered: an elegant lounge with comfy loveseats and more secluded niches. Shiro had been there a few times before he was deployed, and it was a nice place to strike some unrestricted conversation (about sex or not). People of all kinds were mingling and having a good time there. Waiters walked around serving people with drinks. Some people with rabbit or foxes masks and collars on their necks would sit on the floor by their masters/mistresses (who either used wolves or foxes masks themselves). A primal part of him purred at the sign, but his overall anxiety didn’t let him enjoy the scene.

The security would keep an eye on those people so things wouldn’t escalate there. That was the social area not the ‘play’ area. The masks varied in colour and in the three animal type, but they were standardized: they covered the eyes and the nose, letting the mouths exposed to make it easier to call for a drink or for intervention if necessary.

He catch a glimpse of the bar area before ascending to the stairs. It was just the same elegant silver and dark blue color as he remembered.

As they reached the first floor, one of the second bouncers stopped them. She had a breathalyzer in her hand.

“Gentlemen, you know the rules.” she said sternly.

Shiro gulped, still feeling uncomfortable in his own skin. Matt smirked, picking one of the disposable bucal pieces provided by the club, plugging on the breathalyzer and blowing.

The bouncer nodded when she saw the number staying at 0.

“Now you, sir.”

Shiro repeated what Matt had just done. It was almost ridiculous how nervous he was. He hadn’t drank anything that night, for God’s sake! There was nothing for him to fear! Of course that he would be allowed to the upper levels of the _Bonded Thrill_.

The bouncer nodded again when the digital display stayed at 0.

“You two know the rules: if it is proven that you have consumed any substance that might alter your state of mind before entering these levels, you not only will be expelled from the club but the club will take any legal action that might apply. In any area of the building, no, or any term established as no, means no. Do you understand that?”

Shiro had heard that many times in the past. It was the _Bonded Thrill_ ‘Miranda Laws’. Yet, he gulped again and felt his flesh hand sweat. He adjusted his wolf mask for the upteenth time.

Matt grinned mischievously and saluted her.

“Yes, ma’am!”

Shiro nodded.

“We’re aware.”

She nodded one last time before allowing them to enter the first floor.

That wasn’t their final destination that night, but the next set of stairs was on the other side of the floor, which made them pass the entrance for the two main areas.

Shiro felt a shiver run down his spine and that side of him that wanted to dominate purred again in delight as he saw the events on the big glass windows of the ‘party dungeon’. Many people with rabbit and fox masks were in various degrees of nudity following the commands of other people with fox or wolf masks. Shiro’s eyes went straight to a woman wearing only on her underwear and a black rabbit mask tied to the ceiling in an artful pattern of ropes. The structure where she was tied up made her slowly circulate around another woman wearing a pink dress and a white wolf mask. ‘ _Like an angel_ ’ the domineering side of him purred smoothly, pleased with the overall result.

An uncollared fox with shiny and wavy red hair smiled at him as they passed the actual doors to the “party” area. Her cleavage would call for Shiro’s attention in the past, but today he was just too worried.

“Are you alone around here, master?” she smiled at Shiro in an invitation.

They stopped in the corridor next to the door. The people who were going to the second floor continued their path, contorning them.

Shiro’s insides purred. He missed that. He missed the high of having another person at his mercy.

He missed _that_.

However, that also made him even more self-aware of where his right hand was. It was covered with a leather glove, and yet he still felt the need to hide it inside his pocket. He looked at the ground.

“W-we’re going to the next floor.” he said quietly, adjusting his mask again.

At least the mask hid the ugly scar across his face, even if he was feeling highly uncomfortable with it.

Matt didn’t miss the opportunity, of course. Especially because he was in a domineering mood.

“Don’t mind my friend, he’s shy.”

She smiled more gently.

“First time?”

Matt laughed.

“Not exactly. My friend is a war hero who needs to bring fun back into his life.”

Shiro cringed.

“ _Matt_!” he hissed lowly.

The woman chuckled.

“I might be in the mood to help with that.”

Shiro’s face was red with embarrassment.

“N-no, thanks…”

She pouted.

“What a pity. You look my type.”

“I can be your type.” Matt said immediately with a grim.

Before she could answer, Shiro grabbed Matt’s arm and dragged him away, still feeling his face burn hot.

“We are late.” he hissed.

Matt pouted.

“You didn’t even want to come!”

“And now I want to get this fucking over with! You already wasted a lot of money with this damn tickets so now we’re going to this damn event!”

Matt laughed.

“Alright, alright. Jeez… you worry about my money more than I do.”

Shiro didn’t even looked through the entrance of the ‘bacanal dungeon’ as they passed it.

The bacanal dungeon was very similar to the ‘party dungeon’, except that it could include actual sex acts and not just nudity. Shiro barely knew how to deal with his domineering side at that moment with only looking at non-sexual scenes. What would he feel if he just glanced at a sexual scene? Excitement? Fear?

He didn’t know.

Sometimes he could barely recognize his own feelings since he had came back from Afghanistan. Parts of him didn’t feel like himself anymore, and yet they were still there (as the purrs proved). He didn’t know how to mix everything and be whole once more.

That was why he was so afraid of engaging on that kind of lifestyle again after his physical recovery.

Cue to Matt to drag him for the worst case scenario on the club.

For they were going to a charitable event at the last level: the Opera House.

They past through the corridors that leaded to the ‘love nests’ (private rooms for people who weren’t into exhibicionism) before ascending to the next floor. Most love nests were already booked for that night special occasion.

What differentiated the _Bonded Thrill Club_ from other clubs were their events, all hosted on the last floor of the building, the Opera House. All of them held for charity, but all of them with a very _peculiar_ set of characteristics. Most of the times it was highly produced plays with heavy scenes. Shiro had never watched one, but Matt swore that once there was a play in which a character was arrowed for real in the stage. That simple example was enough to make Shiro shiver in dread. That seemed too much for him, even his more domineering side. Sure, he was aware that the club had a doctor on duty during all open hours, and he was aware that all activities inside these walls were consensual and as secure as possible. However, he had his own hard limits and the Opera House events seem to dance over them.

Thus, the Opera House had been a territory that Shiro had prefered to avoid two years ago, thank you very much. It just wasn’t his thing.

He guessed that many things have changed in two years.

War was a cruel mistress and he hated to serve to any mistress like that.

Shiro grumbled.

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Yeah, yeah. You said that already, young master Skywalker.”

“Why did you want me to come again?”

Matt rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, making it show even with his mask.

“Duh! Because you need to toughen up if you want to be a better dom. Or be a dom at all.”

Now, Shiro was the one rolling his eyes.

“I don’t need to do anything to prove that I’m a good dominant, Matthew.”

“Ohhhh, he used my full name.” Matt grinned “I’m shaking.”

Although he was taunting him, Matt meant well.

‘ _You haven’t been going out at all, Shiro!_ ’ he had complained many times.

‘ _I’m positive you’ll find a good partner for you, one that won’t mind one bit of your scars. And don’t give me that bullshit that you can’t be a dominant with depression. We both know this is bull_ ’ Matt had said over and over again.

Shiro was just…

He was a mess.

And not a hot one.

Matt had to basically buy the tickets to the event and drag him there by his guilt.

That was the first night he was going back to the club in two years.

After Matt insisting for months.

Matt’s grin became softer.

“Come on now, you big bubble butt baby. It’ll be fun!”

Shiro adjusted his own mask _again_.

“I have my doubts. I never liked the events to begin with.”

“Oh, they’re fun.” Matt shrugged “And you can only watch if you want. The money raised with selling the tickets is already money well spent, since it’s helping a lot of people.”

“Is it for the Doctors Without Borders?”

“Nah, it’s for the local children cancer hospital this time. Think like this: our fun is helping innocent children to be well.”

“Yikes. I _really_ don’t want to think of children while I’m inside here.”

Matt cringed and laughed nervously.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. It’s a big turn off. So don’t think of them. Think only on the nice people you can acquire for the night. Bet as much as you want. And if you manage to buy someone, it’s my treat: I’ll pay for you.”

Shiro felt his face hot again.

By that time, they had already reached the second floor and were walking towards the main salon. The hall leading to there, however, was full of cages of various sizes with people inside.

An auction.

Matt had made him agree to go to a fucking auction.

Shiro was conflicted between feeling ashamed and feeling pleased with being back.

Of course, that was a mock auction. All the people in the cages had agreed to be there. There were clipboards near each cage with flyers with information about the person, what they would be up to do that night as the ‘slaves’, their limits and safewords.

That didn’t help Shiro’s nerves _at all_.

Matt grinned.

“Wanna look around to see if there’s someone you like?”

Shiro made sure to keep looking down.

“I think I’ll grab us a table.”

His friend rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I’ll meet you later.”

He walked away grumbling. Shiro ignored it in favour to walking to the Opera House.

The second floor was divided in the ‘square’ and the ‘Opera House’. The square was the exposition section, either of BDSM inspired art or, in this case, of people. The Opera House was where the shows happen.

There was a limit to how many patrons could be accepted there, therefore they had to have tickets in order to control the number of people. Part of the money the club made with the tickets was used for their maintenance (since it was a very expensive structure. Even with their members paying a monthly membership fee, it was still a high maintenance place), however most of it was for their charity projects and donations.

The Opera House had a stage, because of course that there was a stage. However, instead of having a normal theatre disposition, with seats in rolls, it had several tables through all the floor area. Waiters would walk around, serving the guests with snacks or non-alcoholic beverages (since the same rules from the first floor were applied there).

Shiro grimaced at the bidding paddle the waiter gave him as he entered the Opera House. He sat on a table by the corner of the room, near the emergency exit. They would have a nice (and close) view to the stage, but they wouldn’t be in evidence. He asked for some tea for himself and a diet coke for Matt.

He was sipping his drink carefully when Matt sat in front of him with an unamused expression.

“Near the emergency exit. Really?”

Shiro blushed.

“Oh, shush. I’m already here, right? The least we could do is to be near an escape route.”

Matt rolled his eyes, accepting his drink without any fuss.

“You need to relax, man! That’s the whole idea!”

Shiro only muttered annoyed that they had different concept of ‘relaxation’.

Matt threw some of the flyers on the table.

“These are for you. I tried to get your type.”

Shiro cringed.

“ _Matthew_!”

Matt laughed.

“Full name again? I’m really pushing your buttons, huh?”

Shiro only mumbled.  

“Dude, I have the money and I want to spoil my best friend. So, buy whoever you want. My treat.”

“I don’t even want to bid, Matt!”

Matt shrugged and took a long gulp of his coke.

“Just in case.” he smirked.

Shiro rolled his eyes. He guessed that being a young genius programmer must pay well, if Matt was having so much money to spend like that.

Once again he fumbled with the wolf mask. It seemed to be bigger than what remember, as if belonging to another person.

(A whole person, not him).

After some time, the doors of the theatre were closed, indicating that the event would start soon. Wolves and Foxes composed the majority of the audience, with a few collared Bunnies or other Foxes by their feet.

Shiro stared with wonder at the _Bonded Thrill_ crowd. He really loved the masquerade aesthetic, a curious quirk of the club. It always amazed Shiro how that protected the identity of its members at the same time that it allowed them to differentiate themselves through the three classical personas of BDSM in a way he hadn’t seen anywhere else.

He was still admiring the room and the people when the announcers entered the stage.

They were both well dressed, both had long hair and big smiles on their faces. She wore a blue wolf mask, with little markings in pink near the eyes, while he wore a dark purple rabbit one and a pink collar.

“Ladies and gentlemen…” he greeted the audience before looking at his stage partner with a smile.

“Welcome to a new auction!” she saluted with a huge grin.

They started to go through the basic rules on how that would happen and the rules of what they could do to their newly bought slave.

The slavery would happen only during that night (unless both parts agreed to extend it, of course). A patron had a 3 slaves limit for their purchase. The limits listed on the slave flyers must be respected. In the case they were not respected, each and every slave would have a small remote control with them with a panic button. The other rules of the club (no alcohol or drugs during scenes, for example) must still be followed. Oh, and there would be no refunds unless proved that the slave didn’t fulfil their part on the deal.

With that said, the auction started.

Each slave had their own personality and the type of scene they wanted to do.

Some were ‘tamed’, and were getting the thrill for being sold like an object. They would calmly and obediently walk to the centre of the stage and present themselves under commands.

Others were ‘untamed’ and wanted to be dominated by their buyers. They were tied up and dragged to the stage by the ‘security’ (in this case, those weren’t part of the real security staff, but well trained volunteers for that event. That was to help both the slaves and the buyers with the immersion on that big scene).

Most of them were completely naked.

Shiro was torn between enjoying the auction and feeling horrible for being there. The bad and anxious feeling was the one dominating his mind.

Matt seemed a lot more at ease. He bidded on a few slaves that interested him until he ended up buying a ‘tamed’ blonde woman with a light yellow bunny mask. He grinned when he was declared the winner of that bid round.

“I’m a lucky guy.”

To Shiro chagrin, after that his friend started to whisper about the quality of each and every slave that could remotely interest Shiro. He would push the fyers gently on his direction over the table. Shiro did his best to ignore him.

Shiro’s domineering tendencies showed up sporadically, whenever someone that interested him was on stage. A shiver of thrill would run through his spine, only to be promptly silenced by a feeling of inadequacy.

All those anxious feelings were muted almost immediately once a new slave entered the stage.

Like any other untamed slave, he was dragged there with his wrists and ankles handcuffed with two sets of leather and chains shackles, and gagged with a red ballgag. He was putting some resistance, so he had to be restrained by the ‘security’.

However, he fulfilled all of Shiro’s preferences and more. He was lean, with well defined muscles. He had fair skin and dark hair, making a lovely contrast. He was wearing nothing but a red rabbit mask and the slacks from the auction. However, it were his eyes that caught Shiro’s attention.

Blue.

Dark blue, deep as the night sky to the point that it was almost purple.

Blue.

Shining in defiance and strength like a neutron star.

The kind of strong gaze he would love to have in a person kneeling at his feet.

No matter how hard his anxiety fought, his domineering side took the wheel as he stared at the stage with renewed interest and focus.

The host was smiling from the stage.

“Here we have a feisty one, ladies and gentleman. But let’s be honest, who wouldn’t want a bite of this ass?”

As he spoke, the faux-security made the slave turn to exhibit him to the audience.

Some of Shiro’s desire’s must have showed up in his face, for Matt slided one of the flyers on the table for him. Shiro looked at his friend, who was grinning, far too pleased with himself.

If that slave was on Matt’s recommendations for him, he was probably a good purchase.

“He’s a young wild thing.” the host continued “But I’m sure one of the patrons here tonight can tame him.”

“We start the bidding at six hundred dollars.” the hostess said with a smile “Does anyone give that?”

A woman in a table at the back of the Opera House with a red wolf mask raised her bidding paddle.

“Six hundred dollars! Who gives more?”

Another patron, a man wearing a grey fox mask that had already purchased other two slaves that night, raised his paddle.

“Seven hundred.”

Some patrons started to bid, in a clear bidding war.

Shiro watched patiently.

“Matt, how much did you said I could spend again? - he asked in a low voice, still watching the room and the bidding.”

Matt was still grinning when he answered in a matching low volume.

“I’m feeling very generous with my best friend, so it could be a couple thousand if you want to.”

Most bidding were being decided in ranges between one or two thousand dollars. There were a few exceptions (like the woman that bought a slave for five thousand), but the majority stayed within that range. The numbers of that sale were getting closer to it by now.

“How much exactly?”

“Hum…” Matt thought for a minute “I guess up to six thousand.”

Shiro nodded, staring at the slave angry and unruly expression.

“Ok, thank you.”

The bidding seemed to be ending. The last bid had been from the same woman in the back that started it.

“One thousand six hundred and fifty dollars!” the hostess said in a loud voice “Who gives more? Anyone? Going once! Going twice! Going three times!”

Shiro raised his paddle.

“Three thousand dollars.”

The other patrons stared at him in surprise. Some whispered between themselves. The host widened his eyes.

If the hostess was surprised, she didn’t show.

“Three thousand dollars! Someone gives more?”

Nobody raised their paddles, which pleased Shiro immensely.

“Anyone? Going once! Going twice! Going three times! Sold! To the Black wolf in the corner.”

Shiro smirked pleased with himself.

The slave was taken from the stage. All the slaves would be delivered after the end of the auction.

The woman with the red wolf mask bowed her head in his direction, admitting his victory gracefully.

Then, and only then, he realized what he had done.

_Oh, fuck…_

Matt clapped his shoulder with a grin.

“Well congratulations!”

Shiro swallowed hard.

He had just bought a person.

**_Oh, Fuck!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> Originally, this story would be published only on my Patreon, so only Patrons could read it.  
> Buuuuut, since today is my birthday and I wanted to publish something, I decided on sharing _this part of the story_ hahaha xD  
>  I'm working on a continuation, but that will only be on Patreon, and since my birthday is only today, don't count on it being published here hahaha
> 
> You can check the tumblr post for the story **[[HERE]](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/post/173967207506/the-auction)**  
>  It has the links to my Patreon (or to my ko-fi, if you want to tip the writer xD)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked! =D
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me, [@wonderland-s-angel](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry. 
> 
> See you around kids!  
> bye-bye o/


End file.
